


Day 051

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [51]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 051

Jansen was beside himself. Of the five loans he had given out, only one had been paid back on time. One debtor had paid the agreed upon amount necessary for an extension, but the other three (not counting Porett) has offered only excuses. They were all fellow miners, trying to escape the Bone Pit a goal Jansen could get behind, but almost all the money he had saved up was gone now. He had expected his money to grow but now he has less than a quarter of what he started with. 

He had not wanted to do this, the thought of having the guards forcibly reclaim his coin made Jansen sick, especially when it was people he worked with every day. But the thought of telling Wanda that he had lost his savings was overwhelming. 

He made the trip to Hightown after his shift in the mines, close to nightfall, contracts in hand ready to file a complaint with the office of legal enforcement. He forgot the exact name but he was sure someone could point him in the right direction. 

As he came up the steps connecting Low and Hightown he saw Darren, Carl, and Oscar the three miners who still owed him money.

“Hey lads,” Jansen said nervously. Were they here to plead for Jansen to forgive their debts, like he had with Porett? Jansen didn’t know if he had it in him to refuse, but he knew he had to. He took a deep breath preparing himself. 

“We’re really sorry about this,” Oscar said. 

“Just like you said right,” Darren added. “It ain’t nothing personal.”

Jansen took a step back as the three men advanced on him. Call lunges forwards grabbing Jansen by the shirt before he could escape. The miner pushed Jansen up against a wall and Oscar reached for his bag, where he had the contracts. Jansen tried to push them back but Darren, who was almost as tall as a Qunari, grabbed Jansen’s arms and twisted them painfully behind his back.

“Please,” Jansen said, he felt hot tears on his cheeks. He must look a pitiful sight. “I need the money, you all agreed to the terms of the loans.”

“We did,” Oscar agreed, holding up the contracts. “It’s all here, in plain as day.”

Call and Darren we’re still pinning Jansen in place and he could only watch at Oscar held all the contracts to a torch and they went up in flames. 

When the notary has witnessed the contracts she had offered to make a copy to keep in her records, for a fee of course. Jansen hasn’t thought it necessary at the time, he was lending to his friends after all and friends kept their agreements. Or they were supposed to.

“There,” Carl said, releasing Jansen. “No harm no fowl.”

“But what about me?” Jansen whimpered. He would never get out of the Bone Pit now.

“You had enough to lend your coin out to us and not go hungry,” Darren said. “Which makes you better of than the three of is combined. You get no sympathy from us.”

“You were going to take us for everything we had,” Oscar added. “We let you off easy by comparison.”

The sound of an Guard patrol drifted down the alley and the miners took off back to Lowtown. Jansen considered reporting the attack to the guard but what would he say? He had no proof of the loan and the best that would happen was the miners would spend a few hours in the stocks for assault, but he wasn’t even hurt so what was the point? Jansen nodded to the guards as they approached and headed back home. He knew the dreams would be bad tonight.


End file.
